Cooking With Creeper
This story is not real, some future parts of story might be very gory and scary. Enjoy ! Part 1 : Mr.Creeper. This was surely one of my scariest moments in my life. It all happened in 2016, When I was playing on a Minecraft server, it was all fun, but then it happened. An user called "Mr.Creeper" was spamming the chat with the site called: Cooking With Creeper. Even though he was banned swiftly, I managed to write down the URL. One user warned everyone not to go to the site because it is "Haunted". I though that he was just joking, so I wrote the site URL and accessed it. On the website was a single link: "Cooking_With_Creeper.exe". I installed it despite that fact that the file itself was huge (4.66 GB). But as soon as I opened it, my PC restarted itself while making some weird noise. When it turned on again (this one somehow took several hours), all of the games I had installed except of the new game "Cooking With Creeper" were gone, my background colors were monotoned to black and white except for the red color. But the weirdest thing was this one. System32 was inaccessible, my PC speed was halved, and my PC was somehow downgraded from Windows 10 to Windows XP. I decided to open this new game. It first asked me to type my username. After that it opened the game. The main menu was very plain. The music was ominous, it sounded something like reversed priest chanting. There were 4 options: New game, Load game, Options and Exit. However, the exit option was crossed out, trying to click would only show: "You can't, you must partake in the game, if you win, you can exit." All these options were written in some plain format. I clicked on a New game. And the game began. At first it showed a Creeper with chef's hat and apron. It then said: Hello. My name is Creeper. And this is Cooking With Creeper. In this episode, we will learn how to cook pizza... I was relaxed when I found out that it was just some cooking game. The appearance of this 'kitchen' was an typical Italian kitchen with brick walls and a stone oven, along with some Mediterranean foods and spices in a bowl. Mr. (My username). To make pizza. You'll need dough, sauce and cheese. Please, type these words. *Message box appeared where I have to type this* Turns out that it was a typing game similar to Mario Teaches Typing, it was probably some kids game, despite the hellish title screen. But since I couldn't leave, I typed these words. It was very easy, this level required only 5 words. After that, the Creeper pulled out the pizza out of the oven and simply said: COME BACK NEXT DAY. The game closed by itself. Trying to reopen it would only say: COME BACK NEXT DAY. Part 2: Digging Deeper I went to find something on the internet about this game. The results were mostly Machinima animations. But one peculiar website told me the actual truth. It says that this game was made by an Colombian game company and it was meant to be a educational game. However, shortly before the planned release, the company was being attacked by one of the largest Colombian criminal groups. A mere 10000 copies were stolen along with several thousand dollars worth of damage were made. One box containing the copy was stolen and found by an criminal diagnosed with PTSD and OCD. After finding the copy he edited the final level of the game, along with some other things. Then he posted the edited edition on the internet, thus creating the website. Almost nobody knew what was in the last level because the second last level was extremely hard. One person who DID manage to reach the last level was horrified at what he saw. It was reported that he somehow didn't go insane from the things he saw. Not only that, but the main menu was much more gruesome. The person who completed the level was unable to remove the main menu picture, but was allowed to edit it, the picture was painted black to prevent even more trauma to the people who downloaded the game by accident. In the end. The criminal who made the edited game was killed by a gunshot, and the other criminals were sentenced 10 years in prison for robbery. Apparently, when the message COME BACK NEXT DAY appears, it sets something like a curse, if you don't play the game the next day, your PC will permanently shut down,and you will die in a nasty accident soonly. Part 3: Continuing the Game. Alright. After waiting one day I decided to play this game again, however, this time there was no music in main menu, I thought that this was just an glitch, but it was not. Not even maxing out the volume would give any sound. After starting the next level, I was greeted with the same kitchen, except there was an flag of Colombia on the left, the fire in the stove was off and some bricks were damaged. I was greeted by the same creeper, however, his hat was slightly stained, nevertheless, he spoke normally. Hello, today we will be cooking Lasagna :) Just to know, this time you have more words to type and only 40 seconds, so hurry up. After narrowly completing the second level, I was greeted with the text saying: COME BACK IN NEXT 2 DAYS. More coming soon. Part 4: Nightmare. So, I went to sleep after doing some stuff, but I will still remember what happened in my dreams, or nightmares in this case. So I woke up in a room with 5 or so people. We were all tied very tightly and there was only one hanging lightbulb over us. Suddenly, a green humanoid creature with four tiny legs came, and it was too late to realize it was a creeper. Yes, a Creeper was there, and he wore apron and chef's hat similar to those in the game. He then proceeded to slice the throat of one of male victims as he yelled. "Here come the ingredients" He then sawed into his stomach and pulled out their intestines while impaling his head on meat hook. The victim screamed in brutal agony as creeper started to eat his flesh while he was alive and aware. I almost vomited in horror, but stopped by thinking that he would assault me. As he was slamming the person in the large cauldron, he said "better luck next time", which me think that those were the people who lost the game. After that I was unfortunately chosen to suffer the same fate as the victim, but I started to hallucinate where I saw myself falling in an never ending hole in which sometimes a surgical tool would fall down at great speed. I finally got some sense back and I stopped hallucinating. However, I found myself with large hole in stomach after that creeper bastard who sliced open my stomach and hanged my intestines on a small hook. The pain was incredibly bad, but he started talking something. Creeper: So, you won first two levels? Me: Yes. Creeper: Why you didn't tell me before? Me: I feared to make any noise. Creeper: I only use those who failed levels in my ingredients, as you won the first two levels, you deserve a reward. Me: Alright, thanks. Creeper then proceeded to cook something pinkish, only for me to realize that he was cooking the brain of the victim. He then handed over the platter in which lightly boiled brain with several eyeballs was neatly placed on the platter. Creeper: Eat it! I am not a cannibal, and never will be, but I didn't want to be punished by Creeper, so I respectfully ate it, but the taste and smell was horrendous. *Slam* I soon discovered that I woke up from this nightmare after strong wind knocked over some vases. *Sigh* it's midnight. I decided to check more about this game, and there were more results this time. One result said that whoever has completed 2-4 levels would experience weird and gory nightmares in which a green humanoid would appear in the nightmare. More coming soon. Category:Creeper Category:Haunted File Category:TheMysteriousHood Category:Creepypasta Category:Mobs Category:Gorypasta